walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Deuteragonist
A Deuteragonist is considered as the second most important character in a story. They usually share a strong bond with the protagonist, normally as a family member or a loyal friend. Occurrences Comic Series *Carl Grimes was the deuteragonist of the Comic Series from Volume 1: Days Gone Bye to Volume 32: Rest In Peace. **As of Rick's death, Carl was promoted to protagonist, and there is no deuteragonist. *Duane is the deuteragonist of the Morgan Special. *Mike or Terry can be considered the deuteragonists of the Michonne Special. *Scott Moon is the deuteragonist of the Governor Special. *Julie is the deuteragonist of the Tyreese Special. *Claudia is the deuteragonist of The Walking Dead: The Alien. *Dwight is the deuteragonist of Here's Negan. TV Series *Shane Walsh was the deuteragonist of Season 1. *Carl Grimes was the deuteragonist of the TV Series from Season 2 to Season 8 until his death in "Honor". **As of Carl's death, there is no deuteragonist. Film Series *Anne is the deuteragonist of the upcoming film series. Webisodes *Andrew is the deuteragonist of Torn Apart. *Kelly is the deuteragonist of Cold Storage. *Paul is the deuteragonist of The Oath. *Alex is the deuteragonist of Flight 462. *Gabi is the deuteragonist of Passage. *David is the deuteragonist of Red Machete. Fear The Walking Dead *Travis Manawa was the deuteragonist of Fear The Walking Dead from "Pilot" to "Eye of the Beholder" until his death in "The New Frontier". *Nicholas Clark becomes the deuteragonist following Travis' death until his own death in "Good Out Here". *Alicia Clark becomes the deuteragonist following her brother's death until "No One's Gone". **As of the episode "No One's Gone", there is no deuteragonist. Video Game *Clementine is the deuteragonist of ''The Walking Dead: Season One''. **She is also a progressive deuteragonist of ''The Walking Dead: Season Three''. *Justin and Danny are the deuteragonists of Vince's Story in ''400 Days''. (Determinant) *Nate is the deuteragonist of Russell's Story in ''400 Days''. *Eddie is the deuteragonist of Wyatt's Story in ''400 Days''. *Leland is the deuteragonist of Bonnie's Story in ''400 Days''. *Becca is the deuteragonist of Shel's Story in ''400 Days''. *Kenny is the deuteragonist of ''The Walking Dead: Season Two''. *Samantha Fairbanks is the deuteragonist of The Walking Dead: Michonne. *Alvin Jr. is the deuteragonist of The Walking Dead: The Final Season. Dead Reckoning *Leon is the deuteragonist of The Walking Dead: Dead Reckoning. Survival Instinct *Merle Dixon is the deuteragonist of Survival Instinct. Novel Series *Philip Blake is the deuteragonist of Rise of the Governor. *Josh Lee Hamilton is the deuteragonist of The Road to Woodbury. *Austin Ballard is the deuteragonist of The Fall of the Governor. *Elena Anderson is the deuteragonist of The Walking Dead: Typhoon. Road to Survival *Garrett is the deuteragonist of The Walking Dead: Road to Survival story mode. *Ruby is the deuteragonist of Margaret's Story. *Meg is the deuteragonist of Sandy's Story. *Jesus is the deuteragonist of Days Gone Bye Act 1 and 3 *Duane is the deuteragonist of Days Gone Bye Act 2. *Clementine is the deuteragonist of Telltale Act 1,2 and 3. *Shiva is the deuteragonist of The Mighty Shiva. *Bruce is the deuteragonist of DR. Stevens. Overkill *Anderson is the deuteragonist of Overkill's The Walking Dead. * Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Themes